Naruto: Rise of Terror
by Unbiased Abyss
Summary: Battle harden and tired, Naruto decides to leave the Elemental Nations forever, however, when an illegal summoning spell brings him to the world of the League of Legends he finds adventure and strife. With a surprising ally by his side, Naruto joins the League and finds that fate has no intention of letting him rest when a Summoner is killed by unknown means.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or League of Legends.

* * *

Naruto looked out over the thick forests of Konoha and allowed his mind to wander. The Fourth Shinobi War had ended only a year ago and all of the Elemental Nations were recovering from it as best they could. For ten years he had fought and peace was something that was completely foreign to him. He was a shinobi and he had been a pivotal force in the war. In fact, there wasn't a single major battle that he hadn't been involved in.

He had killed thousands of people in his days and the blood on his hands weighed heavily on him. His friends that survived the war tried to comfort him but he always reminded himself that the war only happened due to his resistance, his fighting against being captured by the Akatsuki. Others told him that if he had been captured than the world as they knew it would be destroyed but Naruto still couldn't help be feel responsible.

Life in the Elemental Nations had become painful for him. Everywhere he looked he saw the pain of the war on people's faces due to a scar, a lost of a loved one, or the experience of something tragic and terrible. He had tried to live inside the walls of Konohagakure but he couldn't deal with the looks that some people gave him for it was often the same look he gave himself in the mirror. Regret, hate, despair, sorrow but the one that affected him the most was the one of exhaustion because it only reminded him of how tired he was. Tired of fighting, tired of trying. He had saved the Elemental Nations in his final battle against Madara but he got no satisfaction from it. He only found that he was, for once in his life, tired.

Tsunade told him that he would always be remembered for what he had done for the Elemental Nations. He would be remembered as the greatest hero there ever was and he would stand as an example for all shinobi to strive for as he was both powerful and compassionate, strong and merciful. For all his strength he was tempered by the understanding that all life was valuable. This didn't stop him from doing what was necessary, obviously, as he had arguable killed the most enemy shinobi during the war but he never found pleasure in it. He didn't want to be remembered. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to be forgotten.

He was planning a trip. A trip that would never bring him back to the Elemental Nations. He was planning on getting on a boat and exploring the world. He had come to know that the Nations were only a small piece in the greater world and he was curious about what else might be out there. He felt regret that he would never return to his friends and the people he considered family but he knew that he needed this trip or he would lose who he was completely and that scared him more than anything.

Naruto tightened the leather straps of the bag that held all his earthly possessions and stood to his full six-foot height. Black combat boots with ceramic inserts cocooned his feet comfortably, black cloth pants with a light-weight shinobi chain mail incorporated into his were tucked into his boots, and his crimson leather vest downed him. No gloves or bandages covered his arms as they only provided a place to grip when in combat. The final thing that he wear was a simple black mask that he held in his left hand. It had no features on it and no openings and he had placed a seal on it that allowed him to see through the mask when he wore it.

With a heavy heart he turned from the forests of Konoha. Soon, Tsunade would find the letters he had left for the ones close to him. It was funny really. He had the courage to face entire armies alone but when it came to saying goodbye he couldn't do it.

He took a step when a woozy sensation came over him and a blue sphere appeared in front of him. The feeling was similar to when the toads reversed summoned him but, somehow, different. It felt stronger and alien. He glanced back at Konoha and a small, soft smile came over his face. He wanted to get away and he had a feeling that whatever this blue thing was it would do just that.

Naruto place his mask over his face and used his chakra to seal it on. Only he was able to take the mask off after it was on and he didn't know where this thing was going to take him so he felt it was better to be safe than sorry. He took a deep breath and walked into the blue sphere.

**-Naruto: Rise of Terror-**

Yurik walked the halls of the League of Legends with an impatient stride. He was a Summoner, a gifted spell caster who summoned and aided a Champion in battles that the League of Legends setup. Due to the system that had been set up around the League and its battles both Summoners and Champions had become major political players in Runeterra. The League battles were stand-ins for actual battles and the outcome would be viewed as the real thing with real consequences on the line. A city could be gained or lost for a kingdom in conflict or only a small battle that held little overall value. Despite what was being wagered, it was up to the Summoner and Champions to win the battle for their respective kingdoms.

Being nearly fifty years old, Yurik had fought in the most recent Rune War twenty years ago. He had been one of the people to not misuse his power and had helped create the League of Legends despite what he thought about it. His deep purple robes designated him as a Master Summoner and the crest of Demacia on his left shoulder marked his overall allegiance. Not the best of places to represent, but it was his home and there was a soft spot in his heart for it even if he disagreed with their social policies.

He turned into a room and his eyes swept across it in search for the people he was looking for. The room was, in fact, a large bar. Champions and Summoners were sitting at tables and soft music was playing from a corner of the room where a live band played. This bar was among the quieter ones and no rough housing was allowed in it.

"Ashe, Annie, Garen, and Zilean," Yurik called to get the Champions attentions. "Come with me."

If Yurik had been any other Summoner the Champions might not have listened to him but being who he was each of them rose from their tables and followed him out of the bar. He led them a little ways down the massive hall that the League was known for before he stopped and turned to them.

"What do you need, Master Yurik?" Ashe asked and the looks on the other Champion's faces told Yurik that each of them were wonder why he had pulled them away from whatever they were doing.

"There have been reports of strange activity in the Lower Halls," Yurik said.

Zilean stroked his beard and questioned, "What type of activity? You were always one to hold all the information to yourself but if you wish us to aid you then we need to know what we might being getting into."

Yurik smirked. Zilean was an ancient man and was blunt when curious about something. It was something that the Summoner liked about the man. "Understandable. There has been odd activity in the Lower Halls for about two weeks now. It first came to our attention when a novice Summoner, who got lost and wound up in the Lower Halls, saw a group of six Summoners, ranging from high to master, entering a room with the last one looking around suspiciously before entering."

"The Lower Halls are open to anyone," Zilean replied. "This doesn't answer why you are so sure that something is happening."

Garen cleared his voice and said calmly, "Perhaps we should allow Master Yurik to finish his explanation, Master Zilean."

Zilean's eye brows went up slightly in surprise and said, "Excuse me, I apologize. Must have gotten confused as to how much time had passed."

Yurik held up a hand and said, "No offense is taken. We didn't take the novice at her word and I investigated personally. The magic that permeated the section of Lower Halls that the novice took me to was strange."

"Strange how?" the child Champion, Annie, asked in curiosity.

"Are each of you aware of the circumstance that brought about Fiddlesticks?" Yurik asked.

"You can't mean," Garen gasped.

Yurik nodded. "It appears that someone is attempting an extra-planar summoning or something similar to it."

Ashe frowned and asked, "If you knew this then why having you acted already? You, of all people, know the dangers of such a summoning."

"We had to figure out who was behind it," he explained. "There is little point in putting a stop to the summoning if we have no idea who is doing it. That would just delay them. It would be better to catch the Summoners in the act so that they can be arrested and no further activity can happen. Trust me, Ashe. I am well aware of the risks involved."

He knew the risks of extra-planar summoning because he had interrupted one only five years ago. He and a team of Summoners and Champions had charged in and broke up the summoning but it had been too late as the summoning was at the critical point. If they allowed the summoning to fail it would have cause the magic to reverse back in a deadly fashion. Having no other choice, he stepped into the summoning circle and took control of the summoning. He forced the magic under his control and made the summoning to go through. The League gained a new champion that day but the risk was too great which was why the extra-planar summoning was considered one of the greatest crimes a Summoner could take part in.

Ashe's white face took on a tint of red and she bowed her head. "I didn't mean to offend you, Master Yurik. I was just concerned."

Yurik sighed. "I am not offended. Why is it all of you Champions think I am so easily offended?" he asked allowed but to no one in particular. "I asked Shen to patrol the Lower Halls this week and he has just reported that he has spotted a group of Summoners matching the description that the novice gave. He is waiting for us, if you are all willing to help."

"Master Yurik," Garen said with a determined look on his face. "It would be a pleasure."

**-Naruto: Rise of Terror-**

Bethorm studied the summoning circle that dominated the center of the large room. It had taken him and his colleagues weeks of hard work and research to create the circle and it was more beautiful than even he had expected it to be. Runes were inscribed into the stone floor in wondrous patterns and at different points around the center were open spaces for the Summoners to stand. The center was left open for the thing that they would bring to the world.

Being a Master Summoner, Bethorm knew the dangers of the type of summoning they were doing but he was a researcher first and foremost and he justified the danger as necessary to advance the runic and summoning knowledge that Valoran currently had. The fact that he was breaking some serious laws did little to cause him pause. Laws always got in the way of advancement and no step into the unknown was without risk. He wasn't afraid to take that step even if the rest of the world trembled at the very thought.

The fools thought they would tap into the Void or some other dark and evil place but Bethorm was no fool. He knew the runic combination that he and the other Summoners set up wouldn't tap into the Void as he knew all the different patterns to do that by heart. That wasn't odd due to him being the top Void researcher in all of Runeterra and none would suspect him of delving into extra-planar summoning. He had played his cards well and was a face of law and order for all Summoners. He smirked at the thought that only the other day he had given a speech to the new Summoners about following the Summoner Code and how it protected them. If only they knew how much it stunted their growth and limited them in their abilities.

"Master Bethorm," one of the lower ranking Summoners said, "we are about ready to begin."

He nodded and took another quick look at the runes and redid all his calculations. The purpose of their summoning was to open a connection to a new dimension. He didn't want to summon a new Champion or anything like that but a whole new world. Some would call it insane but he called it progress. The inevitable step forward.

He was focusing on the runes that a previous Summoner used five years ago. The man had managed to tap into a new dimension but was interrupted in the process. Thankfully, not all was lost as Master Yurik was forced to continue the summoning or suffer the destruction of half the League due to the back flow of magic. Bethorm saw the entire fiasco as a blessing in disguise as the summoning worked and a being was brought into their world. The being was from a world similar to theirs and he spent many hours speaking to the man to gain as much information as he could about this new world.

"Take your positions," he declared loudly. "It's time to being."

**-Naruto: Rise of Terror-**

Yurik nodded and, with a mighty kick, Garen shattered the wooden door to the room that Shen brought them to. The Might of Demacia charged into the room with his sword at the ready and the cautious Shen darted in right behind. Yurik held the rest back as he counted to three in his head and then pointed at Ashe and Annie. The two went in without hesitation and he and Zilean brought up the rear.

They had taken the rouge Summoners by surprise and Garen and Shen already had several on the ground. The rest of the Champions rounded the rest of the Summoners up and Yurik noted the ranks of each. All but one were of rudimentary skill level and he turned his full attention to a man he had known for some time.

"Bethorm," he said.

The older man smirked and said, "Yurik. I should have suspected that you, of all people, would have been aware of this little experiment. Tell me, how did you find out?"

"I took a walk," Yurik said. He was no fool and would give no information to the criminal. "I do realize the depths of your crimes, correct?"

"I knew the risks."

Yurik nodded. He was glad it was over so quickly and easily. If they had wanted to, they could have resisted and then this room would have been filled with blood and death.

"Master Yurik," Zilean said and pointed to the summoning circle. "It isn't stopping."

Yurik looked to the circle and saw the the glow of the runes didn't dim as they should have and he shot a look at Bethorm. "Why isn't it stopping?"

The man stared at the circle and said with a hint of concern and fevered joy, "Something is forcing its way through."

**-Naruto: Rise of Terror-**

Naruto clenched his teeth as the chakra tore at his very being. The moment he had stepped into the sphere he had been assaulted by a monstrous amount of chakra and it was all he could do to stop it from destroying him. He closed his eyes and forced his senses to cut past the pain that clouded his mind. He needed a way out and thinking about the pain he was in wouldn't help him.

The shifts of the chakra he was in was like the tides of the ocean and when he thought it had stopped ripping at him the chakra would come back stronger than ever. Time seemed to stop for him as he drifted through the sea of chakra and he couldn't make sense of anything. He was so cold he was hot and it was so bright that it was dark. His chakra was in a flux and he had to force almost all of his will into keep a control of it.

Suddenly he felt a weakening in the chakra drift. It was subtle and may have been only his imagination but he forced his way toward it with a fury and desperation that he only rarely knew. Then, just as fast as everything had started, it ended.

He felt hard ground on his feet and his lungs filled with dull musty air. His fingers brushed against the hard stone of the floor and his mind immediately started to process his situation despite the pain he was in from his ruptured chakra system. Any other Shinobi would die from the damage but with the gift left to him by Kurama he would survive, if only just so.

His ears picked up the sounds of breathing and the clatter of armor but his vision couldn't confirm as when he opened his eyes colors seemed to be bleeding together. A voice spoke but he had no idea what the man had said. Another language, which made sense if he had stepped into a summoning jutsu of some kind.

He blinked rapidly behind his mask and his sight came back to him slowly. He was in a large room and some type of writing was dug into the stone floor. There were several people in the room, a little ways away from him, and a man wearing dark purple robes stepped toward him with hands raised in a placating gesture. He glanced at the people behind the man and dismissed most of them as non-combatant. However, the woman with the bow, the old man with the long beard, the man in the armor, and the little girl with a stuffed bear doll in her hands were dangerous and his instincts screamed at him to be careful.

He waited and let the man in purple take the lead of the situation.

**-Naruto: Rise of Terror-**

Yurik shielded his eyes as a bright blue light flashed signaling that something had come through. He looked at the center of the circle when the light died down to nothing and saw a man kneeling on the ground. He had a dark red leather vest of some sort on and the rest of his clothing was black. A mask, or at least he hoped it was a mask, covered his face and, oddly, the man didn't make a sound as he moved his head slowly, taking in his surroundings.

"Everyone, stay back," he ordered and took a step forward.

His speaking drew the man's attention and Yurik felt a weight settle on him. It was an odd feeling and he couldn't really explain what it was but it caused him to rethink how to go about addressing this man. He glanced to Shen, who had moved to the other side of the room when the blue light blinded everyone, and he hoped the ninja wouldn't do anything rash.

Shen took a step and soundlessly drew one of his blades. Yurik hadn't heard a sound but, somehow, the mask man heard something and his head shot around and a knife appeared in his own hand. He was crouched and with they way he held himself, Yurik knew that he was a warrior. A warrior who was feeling threatened.

"Shen," he barked. "Sheath your blade and get over here."

The ninja hesitated but followed his orders, albeit slowly. The man relaxed slightly and his own blade disappeared but he never turned from the ninja was Shen made his way around the room to join the rest of the Champions.

Yurik looked back at the gathered people and commanded, "Do nothing until I say so."

He looked back at the man and concentrated. He extended his magic and projected his thoughts to the man.

'Can you understand me?'

The man's body tensed and Yurik caught a few images of the man defending himself from possible attacks. But after a few seconds a reply came.

'That was...unnerving.'

Yurik smirk. The man's mental voice, which was always the same as their real voice, was deep and he had no doubt it projected well across a room. 'It can be for the first few moments.'

'How is it I understand you?'

'We are speaking through our minds. Thoughts don't necessarily need translation.'

The man nodded slowly and replied, 'Where am I?'

'You are in the League of Legends, located in the land of Valoran,' Yurik explained and sent images of the land, cities, and people that made up the land. He also sent images that explained with the League was and what it stood for. 'I am Yurik Magicblood, Master Summoner in the League of Legends.'

'Naruto Uzumaki,' the man returned.

'I am sure you have many questions about your arrival here and just where you are as I have only provided you with a name and a few images but I do have a few questions for you so that I can judge if you are a danger or not.'

Naruto nodded. 'Understandable. As it is, I have little choice but to answer.'

'Thank you,' Yurik thought. 'Now, where are you from?'

Naruto sent him an image of a land filled with trees and a city with a cliff with faces on it. Yurik froze. He recognized that cliff from five years ago and he immediately thought, 'I have someone I want you to meet.'

**-Naruto: Rise of Terror-**

Naruto followed Yurik and took in everything around him. Several of the people he marked as dangerous surround him and he thought of a plan to escape it need be. He had block his thought from the man he spoke to when they left the room and the man had been surprised that he had done that by the look that Naruto got.

They took several turns and Naruto made a mental map of this, League of Legends. It was massive from what Yurik shared with him and he knew he would get lost if left alone in its many halls.

Some of the people broke off at a turn and the armored man and ninja left them to take several other robes people somewhere. As they continued, Naruto took an interest in the other people that stayed with him. Yurik lead the way and with the way he held himself Naruto could tell that he had seen combat. He could feel a large amount of chakra about the man and he knew that he was dangerous. To his right was a white-haired woman with black and gold armor on. She was thin and very attractive but the thing that really had him curious was the strange ice bow she held.

To his left was a little girl who was two feet shorter than him. She had red hair and had a headband on that made it look like she had cat ears. She was cute and but the bear she held reeked of a dark power. Behind him was the old man he noted early. The strange thing about the old man was the magic about him. It was unlike anything that Naruto had felt before and he hated not knowing things.

Yurik turned to a door and knocked loudly on it. He waited a few moments and it opened. Naruto's mind stopped when he saw who had opened it. The man was someone Naruto had known in a sense. He had died five years ago and Sasuke Uchiha had been the one to do it.

"Itachi," Naruto said aloud.

* * *

I will try my best to keep all Champions in character but I can't promise anything. If you have and idea about something thing that should happen in the story and a Champion that Naruto should meet, please, send me the idea in a PM. The overall plot of the story will be revealed within the first five chapters but I can't say which due to me not being exactly sure where it will pop up.

Please review, favorite and follow.

Until next time...  
-Unbiased Abyss


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or League of Legends.

* * *

Itachi glanced at Naruto and then back to Yurik. He said something in a language that Naruto didn't understand and the man replied. After a few more words, Itachi looked at Naruto and said, "You must have many questions."

"You would be right about that," he returned.

Itachi moved out of the doorway, deeper into the room, and said, "Come in. Yurik-san has asked me to talk to you about what happened and the world you are in now."

Naruto glanced at Yurik and nodded slowly . He stepped inside without hesitation and Itachi closed the door after saying something to the Summoner. Naruto took the opportunity to look around the room and was surprised with how many nik naks the man had. Itachi was one of the greatest shinobi Naruto had ever met and most shinobi found no use for such simple things as decorations and the such but Itachi's home, or Naruto assumed it was that, was filled with beautiful pieces of art and soft music came from speakers placed strategically around the room.

"I didn't expect to see you at my door, Naruto-kun," Itachi said. He waved to a couch and walked into another room.

Naruto sat down and removed his mask. If the Uchiha wanted to attack him he would have another thing coming. He wasn't as weak as he was as a child. Still, it amazed him that Itachi was even alive. Hadn't Sasuke killed the man and, if not that, hadn't the man been dying from some disease? Naruto thought about it and figured that the place he was in must have had a cure for Itachi or at least had the needed medical attention that would help the man fight through it himself. Regardless, Naruto reminded himself to never look directly into the man's eyes and to be on edge until Itachi showed his true colors. He was open to the prospect that Itachi might be an ally, a familiar face in a sea of confusion. Hell, he had allied with enemies before and Itachi would be a welcome person to have at his back.

Itachi came from the other room with steaming tea in his hands and offered Naruto a cup. "I know you have questions Naruto but please forgive me if I satisfy my curiosities first."

Naruto nodded. If giving Itachi some information about the Elemental Nations acted as some form of olive branch then he wasn't going to argue. The fact of the matter was that the information was useless in this new world and Naruto saw no loss in answering a few questions.

"How did the war go?" Itachi asked.

"Terribly, but we won," Naruto answered. He took a sip of the tea and found it a strange mint that he never had before and that made sense since he was in a whole new world if Yurik was to be believed. He took another sip, finding the tea to his liking. "Your insane ancestor almost destroyed the world and I was only just able to kill him. Hardest battle of my life."

"How is Konoha doing?"

"Fine, for the most part. I was planning on leaving right before I came here. Strange timing honestly."

Itachi showed true surprise and stated in confusion, "You...were leaving Konoha?"

"I'm tired, Itachi-san." Naruto sighed, took a drink, and continued, "I fought in that war for ten years, near constant battles, and when it was all over I didn't feel anything. A year of peace came and went but I never really came to love Konoha the way I did as a child. I wanted change, I guess, and I decided to leave instead of being miserable the rest of my days. Konoha no longer needed me and I no longer desired it. I will miss the few friends I had left but...I think they will understand. The war affected me far more than it did them."

Itachi nodded slowly, nursing his tea in both hands. "I can...understand your feelings and respect your decision. I only fought in war for a few short years and felt the same way as you. I only wish I had had the courage to leave like you did." He paused and finally asked what Naruto had been dreading, "And Sasuke, how is he?"

"He's dead," Naruto said bluntly.

Itachi didn't seem affected at all by the knowledge and simply asked, "How?"

"I ripped one of his arms off and shoved a kunai into his left eye," Naruto answered and tensed slightly. If the Uchiha was going to attack him it would be now.

Itachi nodded his head slowly. "I see." He glanced at Naruto and said, "You can relax, Naruto-kun. I am not angry with you. Saddened by the news, but not angry."

"Why not?"

"I saw it, those two years ago when we fought, that he wasn't himself anymore. He had changed into a being filled with rage and an unquenchable thirst for vengeance. It pains me that I was the one who created what he became and I am relieved that he finally knows peace," Itachi answered.

Naruto tilted his head slightly and said, "You mean five years ago."

The man went quiet for a moment before he whispered, "I see."

The blonde's mind worked it out just as fast at the Uchiha prodigy and said, "Time runs a bit slower here, then."

"It would seem."

Naruto finished his tea and set it on a small table in front of him. "That would mean that you are, what, twenty-eight now?"

"Almost twenty-nine, yes." Itachi smiled and said, "And you would be twenty-six now."

Naruto smiled a soft smile and shook his head. A small laugh escaped his mouth. That was all. "So, tell me about this world. If you don't mind that is."

"I don't."

Itachi told Naruto about the world he was now in. About the major players and the history that he would need to know. It was interesting as it was full of war, betrayal, and cataclysmic power. He found the creation of the League of Legends a fascinating idea but saw flaws in it as well as the ability of exploit the League was clear and was taken advantage of in the past.

He learned that Itachi was part of the League as a Champion and his skills were rather coveted but he had never pledged loyalty to a specific city-state. I appeared the the other Champions were rather skilled or had tremendous powers as Itachi described some of his battles in the League and had actually been defeated at some points, albeit rarely. Naruto had never liked war and killing but fighting was invigorating and he found an odd hope that he would be allowed into the League.

Many hours passed before Itachi finished explaining everything about this new world and quizzed Naruto on it. After the final question he said, "Interesting. You appear to remember everything I told you. I remember when you were a child-"

"I was an idiot, I know," Naruto interrupted, a calm smile on his face. "I've had to grow up and the ability to remember a large amount of information helps in a war." He leaned back into the couch and said, "Thanks, Itachi-san." He paused and chuckled, "I never thought I would ever be thanking you of all people."

"It is odd how life plays its hand," the Uchiha agreed and actually let out a brief chuckle of his own. "Now, how do you feel about learning how to speak and read a new language?"

"Depends," Naruto said. "How long did it take you to learn them? I'm still recovering from the trip here and I am tired."

Itachi pick up the tea cups and went to refill them for the fifth time and said, "With my Sharingan, it took me about half a day to learn the spoken language and about an hour to learn the written afterwards."

Naruto smirked and said, "You might want to make the tea a little stronger this time."

**-Naruto: Rise of Terror-**

Yurik walked the halls of the League as he thought about the previous day's happenings. With the arrests of several Summoners and the arrival of the strange man his day had been filled with meetings and votes and other things that just wasted his time. The Summoner Council was interested in the new arrival as Itachi, the Illusion's Master, seemed to know him. Itachi was a dominating force on the Fields of Justice and if this man was just as powerful then he would have every city-state in Runeterra fighting for his loyalty.

As it was, Yurik was asked to invite the man to join the League as it was impossible to send him back to his home so the least they could do was offer him a position that would make him comfortable in his new life. Yurik only hoped that the man took the news well as the man's eyes made him think of his own. War was a terrible thing and left its mark in a way that only another warrior would see. Itachi had the same eyes when he first arrived.

Yurik knocked on the door to Itachi's home inside the League and waited for the man to answer. The arrival of the masked man had gotten around to the other Champions and many were interesting in meeting the man as a new Champion was a rare occurrence in the League.

The door opened and he was greeted with the black-eyed Itachi. "Good morning, Itachi. How is Naruto doing?"

Itachi moved and Yurik entered the man's home. As he expected, the place was clean, had soft music playing, and smelled distinctly of manthaith mint tea.

"I'm doing fine, thank you for your concern," a strong voice said from the couch.

Yurik looked and say a blonde-haired man sitting comfortably on the corner couch. The last time Yurik had seen Naruto the man had a mask so this was the first time he saw the man's face. Deep blue eyes were focused on him and his strong facial features were set in a blank look. The man was almost the same age as Itachi, from the Summoner's reckoning. He paused when he noticed something and asked, "Did you just speak Valoran?"

The man smirked and responded, "It was a long night."

These 'shinobi' as Itachi had called himself were simply amazing sometimes. Yurik was considered incredibly intelligent by his colleagues and even he would find it difficult to learn a new language in the amount of time the blonde man did.

"You are aware of your situation then," he stated.

Naruto nodded. "It appears that I can't go back to my home. Don't be bothered by that as I had been planning on leaving as it was. I didn't think I was going to go quite so far but I am not angry."

The Summoner nodded slowly. Honestly, he didn't care if the man was angry or not as there was nothing he could do about it but he did find it interesting that the man had the same reaction as Itachi had. "Good however, the Summoner Council still offers its apologize."

The blonde nodded and said, "It it makes them feel better I accept the apology."

"They also wanted me to offer you a place in the League of Legends," Yurik said. "Since you know Itachi and with the way you hold yourself, I assume you know how to fight and fighting in the League is a good way to make a living."

Naruto smirked and said, "Sounds like fun but I am confused about the Summoner-Champion relationship works."

"I will explain as we head to the Champion Selection," the Summoner said.

Itachi and Naruto followed him out of the home and he explained, "First, allow me to explain what a Champion is. A Champion is a person who fights in the League of Legends. They are summoned onto the battlefield by Summoners and they fight in battles that have real world consequences. Champions have the final say on who summons them as many Champions are loyal to specific city-states and fight in those city-states interests. For example, the League would never force a Champion loyal to Demacia to fight for Noxus.

"There are also other Champions that don't care who they fight for and have preferences on the skill level of the Summoner instead of loyalty. There also exist Champions that only allow a single Summoner to summon them in battle. Itachi is an example of this."

"Who is Itachi-san's Summoner," Naruto asked.

The corner of Itachi's mouth rose slightly and he said, "Master Yurik is."

The blonde nodded. "So, the Champion has the final say in who summons them. Interesting. How does the Summoner aid the Champion in battle?"

"The Summoner," Yurik said, "provides information about the battlefield: locations of allies, possible locations of enemies, and the conditions of the different towers and lanes among other things. They can also use powerful spells to aid the Champion in combat. However, the true purpose of the Summoner is to connect the Champion to the Nexus."

"Summoners act as information gatherers for the most part then," Naruto stated.

Yurik nodded. "Roughly put, yes."

"And what is this Champion Selection that you mentioned earlier?"

**-Naruto: Rise of Terror-**

The Institute of War, a magnificent building made by the League of Legends. It was made in a massive cave that had large stone pillars jutting up in all directions. The stone was a dark purple but when light shone on it the stone would shine a bright pinkish purple. On the south side of the cavern was a building, The Institute of War.

The building was polished stone taken from the cavern and it stood as a sacred reminder of the dream of peace. It was a large building with a tall-wide entrance that had no door. Not having a door told everyone there that all were welcome. Blue crystals glowed dulling, bringing light to the darkness of the cave. Spread out in front of the building were training areas, set up to resemble the battlefields of the League. New champions and novice Summoners trained in this area with dreams of glory and honor on their minds.

The stairs to the Institute of War were many and climbing them was a hassle but many people did so every day to gain strength, knowledge, or...to get to the Champion Selections which one novice Summoner was now late for.

The Summoner took the steps two at a time and her breath came fast and hard. Her long brown hair flowed behind her and the brown cloak she wore threatened to trip her on every step. Her name was Kate Harin, a novice level Summoner with four years of summoning under her belt. This was to be her fourth Champion Selection and she hoped beyond hope that she would get chosen this time.

The Champion Selection was the highlight of every year for a Summoner and also the most stressful. It was at this selection that Summoners could meet Champions and for new summoning contracts.

It was called the Champion Selection but it would be better named as the Summoner Selection. The Champions were the ones who chose their Summoner, not the other way around. A Summoner could deny a Champion but by doing so they run the risk of never being selected again by that Champion. The Summoners who weren't selected would help out in the battles by summoning minions, mindless drones who had no fear or remorse. These minions supported the Champions in battle and made up the bulk of the armies that fought on either side of the battle.

Kate had been summoning minions for four years now but she had many hours of practice summoning Champions on the training grounds. A random ten Champions would be chosen to help for a week in the training grounds so that novice Summoners could get experience with a true Champion. Kate had experience with the Champions Ryze, Ashe, and Garen and hoped that she had impressed them enough to catch the eye of another Champion. The Champions who helped with training would write a report on all the Summoners that practiced with them and those reports would be presented to Champions at the selection.

Kate had confidence that she would be chosen this year; she had won every single practice match she was in and had been a huge contributor in the victory of each one. She passed through the entrance of the Institute of War and entered the Hall of Heroes. The hall was called such because of the many statues that lined it, each a different Champion that fought in the League and there were many empty spaces, open for future Champions. She stopped to look at the Illsion's Master, Itachi. She dreamed of summoning a Champion as powerful as him but, since she was only sixteen years old and never fought in an actual battle, she knew it would never happen.

She took a right at an intersection in the Hall of Heroes and saw hundreds of people milling about. There were Champions and Summoners alike in the crowd and Kate felt relief wash over her. She had spent all night studying and practicing a speech for any Champions that might ask her a question or ask what her experience was. She straightened her back and walked toward the group but before she was even halfway there she was stopped by a tall man with short black hair and neatly kept goatee. He had on the robes of a summoner and they were a deep purple. The robes of a master.

"Miss Harin," the man said in a smooth drawl, "you finally decided to show up, did you."

She turned to see Master Summoner Yurik Magicblood. He was a legendary Summoner and was a professor at the Summoner Academy inside the Institute of War. Behind him was Itachi Uchiha and a blond man she didn't recognise. She bowed and stuttered, "I'm sorry, Master Yurik. I know that the Selection started a few hours ago but I over spelt and-"

"Excuses are for those who think they have done nothing wrong," the blond man said in a deep voice.

She blushed and bowed deeper. "I'm sorry, Master Yurik," she said but her stutter was even more severe than before and she was barely understandable.

The blonde man stepped up to her and said, "Stand straight and take a deep breath."

She did and felt a little better. "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous about the Champion Selection."

"That is understandable," Yurik said. "I read your report, Miss Harin. I'm afraid it doesn't look good."

"What do you mean? I won every practice round. I was out there every day and night practicing. Why would I be given a bad report?" she asked, a hint of anger added an edge to her voice.

Yurik's eyes sharpened on her and a look of disappointment spread over his face. "That anger is precisely why, Miss Harin. The report said that you allow your emotions to cloud your thoughts and that you are far too aggressive than any Champion likes. A Summoner is the one that keeps the Champion safe and updated on the battlefield. A Summoner has control of their emotions and can advise a Champion in high stress situations. A Summoner is the one person that a Champion can truly rely on in the battlefield.

"You, Miss Harin, do well with the academics and tactics portion that Champions look at but your recklessness causes you to put your Champion in higher danger than necessary and your inability to control your emotions causes you to miss vital details that can keep your Champion alive on the battlefield or bring their replica to an early death."

"But-"

"No buts, Miss Harin." Yurik's face went back to its blank look but his eyes still ground into hers. "You must first learn to control your emotions and to think before you act, maybe then a Champion will chose you, maybe."

Kate looked down. Professor Yurik wasn't one to beat around the bush and he didn't sugar coat anything he said. "You could have said that a little nicer," she mumbled.

"Would you have taken it seriously? You have great potential, Miss Harin, I would hate to see that go to waste."

She frowned but took the compliment. Her nervousness was gone now as this was the Master Yurik she knew. She liked the man and if one got around his hard edges he was actually a nice guy. Strict but nice.

She looked to Itachi and the blond man who spoke to her before and said, "I'm sorry. I'm Kate Harin. Master Yurik is one of my professors in the Academy."

"Miss Harin is a promising student," Yurik said, "but has her flaws."

Itachi bowed slightly and said, "I am Itachi Uchiha and this," he turned to the blond, "is Naruto Uzumaki. A new Champion to the League and a friend of mine."

"A new friend," Kate said slowly. "Does that mean that he is from the same dimension as you? Wait, does that mean that there really was something going on with those Summoners I saw in the Lower Levels?"

"Yes, Miss Harin," the Master Summoner said. "It turns out some Summoners were performing an extra-planar summoning. Naruto was the one who was summoned."

"Cool," she breathed.

"Master Yurik," a man in white robes called as he ran over. "A battle has just been called for in Summoner's Rift."

Yurik turned to the man and asked, "Who is calling for the battle and what is the wager?"

"It is Noxus, Master Yurik. They have moved a large force to just south of the Serpentine River and have called a League based challenge."

"That," the Master Summoner said slowly, "isn't good."

"Explain," Naruto said and Kate was confused herself. She had never heard of a League based challenge before and as far as she knew it didn't exist.

"A League based challenge," the older man explained, "can only be made if the challenging party has an overwhelming force in the area or has move to attack the area without the opposing side noticing. The challenge means that only Champions and Summoners that are inside the Institute of War can participate. Normally this wouldn't be an issue but many Champions and Summoners return to their city-states during the Champion Selections."

"And many of those loyal to Demacia are gone," Kate said.

"Exactly, Miss Harin," Yurik said. He looked at the man in white and asked, "How many Champions and Summoners are here that can represent Demacia?"

"Garen, Quinn, and Sona are the only Champions here, Master Yurik. As for Summoners, there is Tobius, Cathrine, Markus, and you," the man answered.

Yurik growled and shot a look at Itachi. "Will you fight?"

"I see no other choice," the Uchiha answered. "I am not loyal to Demacia but Noxus cannot be allowed to gain such a foothold in Demacian soil. It would upset the balance that has been made between the two city-states and that would cause even more battles to occur which would cause an increase in tension between the opposing Champions."

"Thank you. Now we are lacking only one more Champion and Summoner," the Master Summoner said. "Perhaps-"

"You already have them," Naruto interrupted.

Yurik glanced at the blond and then at Kate. Kate's started to race as she slowly figured out what the man had implied. "You can't mean you and me?" she questioned.

The man nodded.

"That is ridiculous," Yurik said. "The only battles Miss Harin has ever fought in are training battles and she is nowhere near ready for such a responsibility."

"I can do it," Kate said confidently. Everyone looked at her but she didn't back down. Yurik said that she wasn't ready but as far as she saw it, the man had no other options. Not many people get involved in disputes between Demacia and Noxus so she was very likely the only option.

"Miss Harin," Yurik addressed her. "I see that you want to help but this is a serious battle with very real consequences."

"And you don't really have another choice unless you want to go in there missing a Champion," she shot back. "You're my professor, trust me that I can do this."

The man stared at her for some time before nodding slowly. "Alright then. Miss Harin, you will be Naruto's Summoner. From what I understand he is an experienced warrior so if he asks or information then you provide it, no questions asked."

Kate grinned and said, "Got it. Lets go kick some Noxus ass."

* * *

Please review, favorite, and follow.

Until next time…  
-Unbiased Abyss


End file.
